Amor Maldito
by Aire-Jack
Summary: Hermione completamente enamorada de Harry, reniega de su amor porque lo considera maldito... One-shot


Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo los he usado para escribir esta historia.

(One-shot)

AMOR MALDITO

Harry miró la luna llena que brillaba sobre sus cabezas en el cielo. Algo dentro de él lo había detenido esa noche a mirar la luna a través de la ventana de su habitación: ella. Sabía que ella también la estaría mirando. Sus ojos verde botella se entristecieron durante un segundo. Hermione jamás sería suya. Era la novia de su mejor amigo, Ron. Aunque la amaba con cada parte de su ser, con cada fibra de su cuerpo, aunque cada uno de los latidos de su corazón eran por y para ella, ella nunca le pertenecería.

Perdido en la luz blanquecina de la luna, Harry se sumió en un estado de insomnio. Rendido ante la atenta mirada del astro, Harry se dio al fin por vencido, cerró la ventana y se dirigió a la Sala Común.

La chimenea se encendió por arte de magia en cuanto el ojiverde entró en la sala. Se sentó en el gran sillón rojo y centró su mirada en el crepitar del fuego. Cuánto tiempo pasó no lo supo.

Entonces un ruido sonó tras él despertándole de su ensimismamiento. Miró por encima del respaldo del sillón y allí mirándole atentamente con su mirada castaña y su sonrisa dulce estaba Hermione.

- Ups, lo siento – dijo ella en voz baja pues aún eran las tres de la madrugada -. No quería molestarte... – se disculpó la castaña con una sonrisa de disculpa.

- Tranquila no me molesta – respondió el ojiverde con un brillo de alegría en sus ojos -. ¿Cuánto llevas ahí?

- Mucho – rió ella mientras se acercaba y se sentaba junto a él -. Te estaba observando.

Harry quedó prendado de la mirada de la castaña, incapaz de parpadear. Algo dentro de él le decía que ese era su momento, que no tendría mejor opción que ese instante. Pero el pelirrojo era su amigo y no debía traicionarlo.

- Yo... – comenzó sin darse cuenta – Yo...

- ¿Sí, Harry? – dijo ella expectante.

- Yo... – la voz le temblaba, las manos buscaban nerviosas algo donde agarrarse y su boca buscaba desesperada la manera de encontrar las palabras precisas mientras luchaba por no resecarse – te...

- ¿Tú...? – lo animó ella.

- Yo... debo irme a la cama – dijo tajante -. Hasta mañana.

- Oh – dijo desilusionada ella -. Claro.. es tarde... Esto... creo que yo también me voy. Hasta mañana.

Harry se encaminó a las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de los chicos. Subió hasta la planta quinta, la de los chicos de quinto curso y se apoyó en la puerta. Se dejó caer rendido y lloró. No supo exactamente el porqué. Quizá por impotencia al ver al amor de su vida marchar con su mejor amigo, quizá porque la amaba demasiado, quizá simplemente por liberarse.

Hermione se quedó mirando el fuego mientras oía los pasos de Harry subiendo las escaleras. ¿Por qué había empezado a salir con Ron? Se preguntó en el silencio. Se había dado cuenta de que realmente no lo amaba, había confundido sentimientos y sin embargo le era tan difícil decirlo. El pelirrojo, ¿se enfadaría? ¿lloraría? Ella no lo sabía, ¿pero qué podía hacer? Seguir con aquella farsa le era imposible. Al igual que cada vez le era más imposible impedir el cosquilleo de mariposas al ver los ojos verdes de aquel mago que, sin necesidad de magia, le había robado el corazón.

Ron miró atrás antes de pronunciar las palabras claves ante la Dama Gorda para que le dejase pasar a la sala común. Había salido a recoger el lirio de noche. Una flor azul y violeta que le encantaba a Hermione.

Cuando entró le extraño el hecho de que la chimenea estuviese encendida. Y allí sentada ante ella estaba la castaña.

- Hola – saludó esta al verlo entrar - ¿a dónde has salido?

- Hola – dijo el pelirrojo y se acercó a Hermione a darle un beso. Ella se dio cuenta y reaccionó en el momento exacto para adelantarse y darle dos besos en la cara. El pelirrojo quedó extrañado -. He ido a buscar esto para ti – dijo sacando la flor del bolsillo de su túnica.

- Gracias, Ron – dijo ella. Las palabras se le trababan en la garganta -. Ron, tenemos que... tenemos que hablar – concluyó mientras desviaba la mirada de la flor, que la hacía sentirse más culpable.

- Dime – dijo el pelirrojo repentinamente muy serio. Se sentó en el mismo sillón que ella, pero lo más lejos posible.

- Ron – comenzó ella con la mirada fija en la chimenea. Intentó aislarse y dejar que las palabras fluyeran solas como había ensayado tantas veces -, creo que me precipité al comenzar esto contigo. Yo te quiero, sí, pero como amigo. Y, sinceramente, no creo que te merezcas que alguien te mienta así. De verdad que siento mucho hacerte esto – dijo mientras las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos. De verdad le dolía. Lo último que quería era hacerle daño a él, pero le hacía más daño si no se lo decía.

Ron se había quedado helado. Sus ojos normalmente vivos y alegres se habían vuelto dos témpanos de hielo. Dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas llena de pecas y silenciosamente siguieron bajando hasta llegar a la barbilla.

Hermione levantó la mirada. Y se asustó. Hubiese preferido que Ron se enfadase, que chillase, que la insultara. Pero lo que vio la asustó. Los ojos del pelirrojo la miraban sin vida, sin dolor, sin miedo. Ron estaba muerto en vida.

- Ron... – dijo ella -. Ron... – volvió a llamarlo -. Ron, por favor, di algo. Haz algo. Chíllame, enfádate, lo que quieras, pero hazlo – suplicó ella.

El pelirrojo sonrió mientras otras dos lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Era una sonrisa fría, irónica y resignada, pero sus ojos seguían tan inexpresivos como antes.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada – respondió sin darle importancia al hacho de que las lágrimas se seguían escapando de sus ojos -. Sólo dime una cosa: ¿Seguimos siendo amigos?

- Por supuesto.

Ron se acercó y la abrazó. "Lo siento", pensó para sí el pelirrojo. Se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos. Era cierto. No lo amaba. Podía verlo en el interior de su mirada.

- Deberías irte a la cama y descansar – le dijo el chico secando las lágrimas de la chica.

- Gracias – dijo ella y le besó la mejilla -. Te veo mañana.

- Adiós – respondió el pelirrojo.

-------A la mañana siguiente-------

Un grito despertó a Hermione cuando las primeras luces del alba empezaban a entrar por la ventana de su habitación. Se apresuró a ponerse unos vaqueros y una sudadera y bajó las escaleras corriendo. Varias chicas y chicos habían bajado al oír el grito un tanto desconcertados. Ginni salió corriendo hacia ella en cuanto la vio y se abrazó buscando el amparo de una amiga. Hermione no sabía que estaba ocurriendo ni porqué la chica no paraba de llorar agarrada a ella.

- Tranquilízate, Ginni – le dijo - ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – le preguntó acercándose.

La imagen que se dibujó ante ella la mareó. De pronto, todo le pareció demasiado irreal, como si fuese una pesadilla. La cabeza le daba vueltas y el olor a sangre inundó sus pulmones levantándole el estómago. Y ante ella mirándole con dos ojos muertos y las muñecas abiertas, estaba Ron. Su mano derecha estaba sobre un charco de sangre que inundaba gran parte del suelo de la estancia. Hermione no pudo más y se dejó vencer. Sus rodillas se quebraron ante el peso del resto de su cuerpo y cayó al suelo. Lo último que oyó fue la voz de Harry, instantes antes de perder por completo la conciencia.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó Harry.

- Se recuperará – dijo la profesora McGonagal mientras le cerraba el paso a la enfermería y dejaba trabajar a la señora Pomfrey.

- Déjeme pasar, se lo suplico – pidió el chico.

- Más me gustaría a mí que pudieras estar con ella y abrazarla cuando se despierte – volvió a decir la profesora -, pero tengo órdenes de Dumbledore. Quiere hablar contigo. Ahora en su despacho.

- ¡Mi mejor amigo se acaba de suicidar, mi mejor amiga está en la enfermería inconsciente y con un golpe ensangrentado en la cabeza! – replicó el chico con los ojos llorosos -. ¿Qué pretende?

- No lo sé, Harry... – comenzó a decir la profesora otra vez, pero antes de volver a decirle que debía ir al despacho del director, Snape llegó, fulminó a Harry con su oscura mirada que se dulcificó durante un instante y le pasó un papel a McGonagal. Esta lo leyó rápidamente -. De acuerdo, puedes pasar.

Harry se precipitó sobre la sala y corrió hasta la camilla donde se encontraba Hermione. Sus ojos estaban aún cerrados, pero no importaba. Esperaría lo que fuese junto a ella.

Tras dos horas de espera, la castaña se removió y empezó a abrir los ojos. Allí, frente a ella la esperaba la intensa mirada de Harry. Sonrió al verlo allí. ¿Qué había pasado? De pronto, miles de imágenes se agolparon en su memoria. Sangre... muerte... Ron...

- ...Ron... – intentó decir asustada, pero su voz estaba reseca y el dolor en su cabeza le impedía pensar con claridad.

- Tranquila – le dijo Harry mientras dos lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos verdes. La agarró entre sus brazos y le besó la frente.

- Harry... Ron... – intentó preguntar -. ¿Qué... le ha... pasado...?

- Tranquila – repitió mientras la aproximaba a él e intentaba ocultar sus lágrimas -. No pasa nada.

- ¿Ha... muerto? – dijo finalmente. No quería aceptarlo. Ella había sido la culpable. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

- Tranquila – volvió a decir por tercera vez Harry ante el repentino temblor nervioso de Hermione.

- Fue mi culpa – dijo ella mientras dejaba escapar las dos primeras lágrimas y se derrumbaba en los brazos de su amigo.

- No fue culpa de nadie – la corrigió Harry con la voz rota.

- Sí... – paró para respirar, pues las lágrimas se lo impedían -. Fue mi culpa.

Miró a Harry a los ojos. Se dio cuenta de nuevo de cuanto lo amaba y de que ese amor había matado a Ron. Era un amor maldito.

- Anoche corté con él – dijo seria y se volvió a abrazar a él y enterró la cabeza en su pecho.

Harry la abrazó más fuertemente y enredó sus dedos en su pelo castaño mientras apoyaba su cara en sobre ella. Ya allí, en la enfermería, los dos amigos lloraron la muerte de su amigo.

------Un año después------

La luz se filtraba entre las hojas del árbol en el que se recostaba. Hermione miró hacia arriba apartando la vista por un instante de su trabajo de Historia de la Magia. Todo había cambiado mucho desde la muerte del pelirrojo. No había bajado su nivel académico, pero todo había cambiado. No pasaba un día sin que no se recriminase la muerte de su amigo el pelirrojo y no pasaba un instante en el que no se maldijera por amar Harry. Pero eso era algo que no podía evitar.

- ¿En qué piensas? – le susurró Harry a su oído que se había acercado sigilosamente por detrás.

- Hola... – lo saludó Hermione y se volvió a dejar caer en el tronco del árbol.

- Hermione, tienes que superarlo – le dijo el chico adivinando sus pensamientos -. No fue tu culpa. ¿Qué pretendías, vivir toda tu vida siendo infeliz y haciéndole infeliz a él?

- No es eso Harry... – se disculpó aún con la mirada absorta en los rizos de las olas del lago -. Sé que hice lo correcto, pero... podría haberlo evitado. ¿Y tú, no lo echas de menos?

- Por supuesto – respondió con rostro serio -. Ron siempre estará en mi memoria y lo sabes, pero no podemos quedarnos mirando mientras nuestra vida se consume, tenemos que actuar.

- Harry... yo... – dijo mirándole a los ojos -...

- No hace falta que lo digas todavía - ¿sabía lo que era? Pensó Harry -. Sea lo que sea puede esperar – completó y se levantó para volver junto a Seamus que lo esperaba unos metros más allá.

- No lo entiendes, Harry – masculló para sí -. Yo te quiero...

Los días pasaban y Hermione no mejoraba. Sólo se encontraba un poco mejor cuando estaba con Harry, pero después se reprochaba a sí misma por ello. Además, ahora no tenía a nadie en quien apoyarse. Antes estaba Ginni, pero hacía mucho que no sabía de ella, desde que abandonó el colegio. No podía hacer nada más que esperar...

Una noche, Harry se asomó a la ventana y de nuevo quedó maravillado por la luz blanquecina del astro. Y como siempre, se desveló. Salió a la Sala Común y se dejó caer sobre la butaca. Allí, frente a él estaba Hermione mirándole con un destello en los ojos.

- Hola – saludó la castaña en un susurro -. ¿No puedes dormir?

- No – dijo con una sonrisa y se levantó para sentarse junto a ella -. ¿Y tú?

- No, los días de luna llena me traen malos recuerdos...

- Hermione... yo... – comenzó de nuevo Harry. ¿Era demasiado pronto? Puede, pero no podía aguantar más.

- ¿Sí, Harry? – le animó ella acercándose más a él.

- Yo... – repitió mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella.

-...

Hermione podía sentir la respiración de Harry muy cerca de ella y se acercó un poco más. Casi podía notar el roce de sus labios, casi podía rozar sus palabras. Notó la mano del ojiverde subiendo por su cuelo y acariciando su pelo mientras la atraía hacia sí.

- PUTA – dijo alguien cerca de ellos.

Hermione volvió la cabeza para mirar a aquella que la había insultado, aunque no le hacía falta mirar para saber quién era. Los ojos de la pelirroja ardían en rabia y su cara se había transfigurado en una mueca de odio.

- Ginni... esto... – comenzó Harry ocultando a Hermione tras él.

- ¡Expeliarmus! – chilló Ginni apuntando a Harry, que saltó por los aires.

Por las escaleras empezaban a sonar los alumnos que bajaban alarmados por el ruido. Ginni levantó la mano que le quedaba libre y formuló un hechizo para sellar todas las entradas a la sala.

Un dolor agudo en la cabeza le aquejaba debido al golpe, pero aún así, Harry comenzó a levantarse.

- Petrificus totalus – dijo Ginni apuntando al ojiverde, que cayó pesado como una piedra incapaz de moverse -. Ahora te toca a ti. ¡Crucio! – susurró con una sonrisa maléfica dibujada en la cara apuntando a Hermione.

Hermione sintió como mil agujas afiladas como espadas se clavaban en su cuerpo. Chilló de dolor, aunque era incapaz de oír su propia voz, que quedaba ahogada por el dolor.

Harry luchaba contra su estado incapaz de moverse. Luchaba con toda su alma contra el hechizo de la pelirroja. Entonces algo se rompió. Lo había conseguido, se había deshecho del hechizo.

- Vamos, Harry – susurró una voz a su lado.

- ¿Ron? – preguntó Harry, aunque cuando miró, ya no había nada.

No había tiempo para pensar. Los chillidos de dolor de Hermione inundaban la habitación. Harry cogió carrerilla y se lanzó contra Ginni rompiendo el contacto con Hermione. La castaña se dejó caer al suelo exhausta y lloró de dolor.

-Harry... – susurró Ginni poniéndose en pie de nuevo -. Ha llegado tu hora, estúpido niñato. Ya no te meterás más en mi vida. Yo te quería, pero tú no, te tenías que liar con esa furcia. Adiós Harry... Abada kedabra – sentenció en un susurro saboreando cada una de las palabras.

Entonces llegó ese instante en que el tiempo se detiene. Harry vio el destello verde muy cerca de él. Podía ver a la Muerte exhalando su pútrido aliento en su nuca. Atenta al instante en que su espíritu abandone su cuerpo para llevarlo consigo. Entonces como aparecida de la nada, Hermione se interpuso en el rayo verde de la muerte. Y, en un segundo, su cuerpo se desprendió de su espíritu...

"¿Dónde estoy?", pensó confusa.

"Tranquila" oyó. Exactamente no lo había oído, lo había sentido dentro de sí, como si fuese... "telepatía", completó la voz.

"¿Quién eres?", preguntó Hermione. Entonces, desde la niebla que la envolvía, surgió el pelirrojo con su sonrisa de siempre.

Hermione no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Se acercó a Ron un poco cautelosa al principio y finalmente se abrazó a él.

"Lo siento", le dijo entre lágrimas.

"Shhh", la calló. " Tenemos poco tiempo", le dijo el chico. " Aún no ha llegado tu hora, Hermione. Vuelve. Y, por favor, sé feliz".

"Pero,... yo, soy culpable... de tu muerte" dijo aún llorando.

"¿Tú?" preguntó extrañado Ron. "Tú no fuiste quien me cortó las venas"

"Pero sí la causa de que lo hicieras tú", completó la castaña.

"Yo no me suicidé" dijo con seriedad. " Pregúntale a Ginni"

"Pero..."

"No tenemos tiempo... Vuelve..." dijo Ron.

Hermione sintió entonces como el chico la empujaba a volver, pero algo se lo impedía.

"Vuelve, Hermione. Harry te necesita. Sé feliz... con él" la última frase fue apenas un susurro que Hermione a penas consiguió captar...

- Vuelve, por favor, vuelve – lloraba un desconsolado Harry mientras agarraba el cuerpo sin vida de Hermione entre sus manos -. Por favor, vuelve... Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, por favor no te vayas – repetía mientras notaba como con cada una de sus lágrimas se le escapaba su vida que buscaba sin éxito hacer algo imposible.

La enfermería estaba completamente vacía. Ginni había sido reducida por Harry en cuanto Hermione cayó al suelo y la habían llevado a un lugar apartado. Harry había cogido el cuerpo sin vida de Hermione y había implorado la ayuda de la señora Pomfrey que sabía que la maldición Abada kedabara no tenía cura. Hermione había muerto y ahora Harry se moría con ella...

- Hermione, cuánto me arrepiento de no haberte dicho antes lo mucho que te quiero, por favor, dime algo, por favor dime algo... – dijo mientras abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de su amiga.

- ... Te... quiero – dijo una voz reseca en su oído. Se despegó a penas unos centímetros y vio como Hermione lo miraba desde la inmensidad de sus ojos marrones.

- Imposible... – murmuró Harry, mientras miraba aún con lágrimas en los ojos a la chica que lo miraba fatigada y dolorida.

Hermione se acercó un poco lo suficiente como para que Harry se diese cuente de que era real.

- No eres un sueño – le dijo en un susurro -. No eres un sueño – repitió más alto intentando convencerse a sí mismo -. ¿Eres un sueño? – preguntó aún incapaz de creerlo.

- Déjame demostrarte que no lo soy – dijo acercándose un poco más.

Y entonces se unieron en un beso al principio un poco tímido, después inseguro, .ientras Harry enredaba sus manos en los pelos de la castaña y ella lo agarraba de la cintura.

Harry la atrajo más hacia sí dejando que a través de ese beso se conocieran un poco más y así dejar libre un amor que había sido maldito, un amor que había luchado contra la muerte... un amor eterno.

Es mi segundo fic, por favor, déjenme reviews y díganme si les gustó.

Gracias!!!


End file.
